otcfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiryu
Kiryu is a poster who joined OT:C in early 2009, the first of May to be exact. Nobody knew who Kiryu was at first, he resembled the Spiritkiller of today (and still does), supposedly he was a Blood Elf Paladin to feel good about his looks in-game. I don't see why though, I mean check them abs in the image below. OT:C When Kiryu joined OT:C he was very average, used several amounts of smilies, posted in the WoW Thread often, and nobody seemed to know who he was. To become welcomed into our lands, he fanboyed. Noticably Suram, or other 'cool' posters who seem like the only time they ever go out is to visit Games Workshop. Kiryu made several posts per day and is currently rapidily reaching 10,000 posts, a somewhat 'achievement' in OT:C history. Because of his large amount of posts in such a small time, it didn't take very long for Kiryu to become noticed. And so it wasn't long before he started simping several female posters, gaining their MSN addresses, it seemed very simple to him as he made himself seem like a handsome, charming young man. This caused the majority of the forum to notice something perculiar about Kiryu. Could it be that he was a sad, ginger, pale, anti-social teenage nerd? Surely not. But! The ancient prophecies may be correct, for it wasn't long until Kiryu's 'real friend', suprisingly female, and Asian, joined the ranks of OT:C, named Millikelvin. Millikelvin, often whining about her social life, later confirmed that she knew Kiryu, and started telling stories of how he is an aggresive, angsty, pale, ginger teenager who socialises very rarely, and in general an absolute arsehole. His Identity Soon, Millikelvin's facebook was discovered due to the oh-so reliable, Cavjar. Thanks to this it was very easy to gain access to Kiryu's facebook. When shortly Sirf had created a thread, and within it was revealed that Kiryu was indeed, a pale, ginger nerd. This isn't good, thought Kiryu as he quickly saw the thread. He had to react quickly, he sped his mouse over to the close tab button, closing the OT:C tab, he removed it from his bookmarks, as he could not be tempted, and needed time to think. Kiryu did not appear at all that fateful night. It was not until the next day where Kiryu had unleashed his master plan. Pulling troll cards, pretending he hadn't a care in the world for his appearance. This was clearly bullshit, for if I was a disgusting, pale, greasy, ginger teenager, I sure as hell wouldn't want to be found in real life, let alone on the internet. His plan seemed to be working, great success, he thought to himself. Until Solardin posted, several 4chanish memes were introduced. Kiryu had to think, what could he possibly do now? It wasn't long until Sirf also appeared. Thankfully Millikelvin shew up, were he could type to her about how great that party was, even though he only had 3 friends actually attending. He stayed away from everyone else in the fear of several wedgies, as his white briefs from BHS would not be able to take much more pressure, being as elasticated as they are. He tried several times claiming how he didn't care. Until the thread eventually became de-railed. SoonZildjinposted a shoop showingSirf, and his manly tears. Kiryu had found his revenge. Kiryu wiped the sweat from his greasy forehead, he felt relieved. Thankful that the thread had died down, his heart was beating, sweat was dripping down from his sleeves. He was finally able to sleep that night. And so Kiryu remains posting to this day, with his 9000 postcount. He is still often called a ginger pale nerd, in which he doesn't reply to such sick, horrible insults. Awards Oh, and he also won the award for 'Ugliest Avatar 2009'. Dee's Parents Kiryu, known for being a simp, surprised people with his sudden spiteful remark towards a certain female poster's deceased parents. Well, a lot of people weren't surprised by this act, because Kiryu is known for being a cunt. In the 'Real-Life Picture Discussion Thread', Kiryu was involved in a minor flamewar with Dee, and she pulled the "you're a virgin card", Kiryu was not pleased and responded with"at least I have parents." . This sparked an incredibly huge shitstorm, with posters taking sides and some sitting in the middle believing everyone else to be over reacting. Another thread called theReal Life Outrage Thread was spawned due to this brief period of concentrated drama. Category:Poster